WLW: Twin Blades
by Bcool
Summary: Book Three of the What Lies Within Series. When Ron and Yori are sent on a simple mission to retrieve a special object they are caught up in something much bigger. A secret hundreds of years old and a sword perhaps more powerful then even the Lotus Blade. Rated M mostly for violence and language.
1. Prolog

"WLW: Twin Blades"

What Lies Within Book 3

By Bcool

Based on the characters created by

Bob Schooley & Mark Mccorkle

and original character's by Bcool

AN: Though this is a sequel, and a direct continuation of, the What Lies Within series Book 3 actually takes place during the events of Book 2. So while Kim was running around with Shego, Ron and Yori were having their own adventure.

Prolog

She walked alone down the darkened corridor. The only light came from the pendant she wore around her neck. A pure blue sapphire gemstone gave a blue light that illuminated the space around her. The long corridor had been cut out of rock and was one of many that extended into the heart of the mountain. The different tunnels crisscrossed each other creating a labyrinth that was almost impossible to navigate… unless you already knew the way, the one path that led to the chamber at the heart of the maze. The chamber was a perfect square ten feet high, long and wide. The only thing in the room was a stone pedestal that rose from the floor in the very center. The pedestal was a perfect circle exactly five feet in diameter. As she approached the pedestal the blue light for her gemstone crept over across the pedestal's surface until it hit the object that lay there. It was wrapped in strips of white cloth untouched for centuries. The world had forgotten about this room and the great secret it contained. However, she had not forgotten it. She had been waiting. Biding her time. Now it seemed her patience was about to be rewarded. Yamanouchi had sent word telling her two representatives would come to retrieve the object. It was the message she had been waiting for. No one could know the incredible control it took… to have it so close for so long.

She stretched out her hand and picked up the object, the first time it had been in her hands in nearly 400 years, and carried it back up the long black corridor. Soon she would not have to hide anymore, soon she would realize the destiny taken from her so long ago… soon… soon.

She immerged from the tunnel into a crypt and then into daylight. Two young girls were waiting for her and bowed low in greeting.

"Azami-Sensei" The girls chanted in unison. She held the linen wrapped object out. One of the girls bowed, dropped her head to her chest and took the object with outstretched hands.

"Clean it and prepare it." Azami commanded.

"By you order Azami-Sensei." The girl said. She took several steps backward, head still bowed, before turning around and walking away. Azami turned to the other girl.

"Prepare the guest room for the envoy from Yamanouchi… make sure our guest will be comfortable."

"It will be as you order." The girl bowed and took a step backward.

"And Hitomi…" Azami said causing the girl to stop. "Report to my chambers once you are done." A look of exhilaration swept through the girls face, but she quickly brought it under control except for a slight smile that tugged at her lips.

"Hai… Sensei…" The girl bowed and walked away.

Azami contented herself with walking around the garden she now stood in. It was one of her favorite places on Earth. It held a solace she couldn't attain anywhere else. Azami walked up to a Sakura tree in full bloom. She ran her fingers along a branch, gently caressing the bark. She had spent countless hours here, meditating and training. When she was just a girl and her Sensei would become angry with her she would hide in this garden. It was a pity the whole area would likely be destroyed in a few days time. She would miss the serenity of this place but in order to build her new world the old would have to burn.

* * *

In the next chapter:

Ron and Yori have just returned to Japan after helping Kim defeat Shego and Bonnie. A summons from Master Sensei pulls them into a new adventure before they've even had a chance to unpack.


	2. The Final Test

Chapter One

The Final Test

They had not been back at the Yamanouchi school long, less than a day, when the summons from Master Sensei came. Ron was still recovering from the jet lag and just wanted to sleep. His thoughts were also troubled by the way they left Kim. She was panicked about something and he wished he could have stayed with her longer… to make sure everything was okay. But, he couldn't. Not only had he promised to return once his mission in America was over but they had received word that he and Yori were needed sooner rather then later. The fact the Sensei had summoned them so soon after their arrival proved just how critical the situation must be. The first time he had been at Yamanouchi he was caught off guard by the steady simple way of life there, especially as it contrasted with their rigorous training. This time he understood better how the two fit together. A lot of things he used to enjoy before were more of an encroachment now. They served only to cloud his thoughts and distract him from his surroundings. With all that had happened Ron found he missed the slow simple pace.

Ron and Yori stood waiting for Sensei in the meeting room. Ron was fiddling with his watch and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Trouble Ron-san?" Yori turned to him.

"Just trying to changed my watch back… are we 14 hours ahead or behind America… I can never remember." Ron ran a hand through his hair. Yori smiled and tried to hide a giggle.

"We are 14 hours ahead… Ron-san." Yori said.

"But is time something you can measure and mark at all?" It was the deep voice of Sensei who spoke as the dividing partition slid open to reveal the elderly sage. Ron and Yori stood straight, arms at their sides and bowed low.

"Master." They each said.

Sensei raised his hand. "Welcome back my students."

He slowly walked into the room and sat down on a mat on the floor. Ron and Yori each knelt down on their knees in front of him.

"You summoned us Sensei?" Yori spoke.

Sensei nodded. "I am sorry you have not had enough time to rest, but this matter can be delayed no longer." Sensei folded his arms inside his robes and took a deep breath. The pause stretched out long enough that Ron glanced at Yori to find her looking at him.

Sensei's spoke. "As you know Yamanouchi was founded by the great warrior Toshimiru who carved the school from the mountain with the Lotus blade. Toshimiru had a partner in love and in battle. She was a female warrior without equal who also founded a school. It was her wish to teach and train future generations of female ninjas." Ron and Yori listened with wrapped attention. It was a part of the legend they had never heard. Ron sensed it was a story few knew at all.

"This school still exists today?" Yori asked.

Sensei nodded. "Indeed it does. We have long been friends with them."

"No offence, but… why are you telling us about this?" Ron said. He didn't want to jump to conclusions but something must be wrong if Sensei was suddenly revealing this to them.

"Just as Toshimiru left the Lotus blade in the care of our school so something was left in the care of hers. It was to be kept hidden until the time was right for it to be revealed…" Sensei paused looking from Yori to Ron and back to Yori again.

"That time has come…" Sensei said. "I am sending you to our sister school to retrieve this item and to bring it back here."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I am forbidden from revealing its true nature just as all who came before me were. It is a secret passed down from master to master. When you return with it you will know the answer."

Yori said. "It must be an object of great power if it's existence has been kept a secret for so long."

"An object is just an object… even the lotus blade is a mere sword by itself. But, in the right hands it becomes something more. In the right hands a single object can change the world."

Sensei's words stuck in Ron's mind. He thought back to Sensei's predictions of change on the horizon… something that could affect the whole world. Ron couldn't explain why but he knew these things were connected. This mission and Sensei's visions… Kim had some part to play in it too. That was why he had been allowed to go to America to help her. He wanted to ask Sensei… to hear his mentor affirm what he felt but he didn't. Sensei would not be able to give him such an assurance and the answers would be revealed in the proper time. Right now he had an assignment and that is what he needed to focus on. However, it seemed Yori could not contain her curiosity.

"Sensei… why have you chosen us for this task and why now… why is it time for this object to be revealed?"

Sensei stood which prompted Ron and Yori to stand as well.

"Everything is as it should be… I did not choose you or the times set by fate and destiny… These things simply are, it is not our place to question. The only choice before you is whether you will play your role or not." Sensei bowed. Ron and Yori returned the gesture and staid bowed until Sensei left the room.

* * *

As Ron and Yori left the meeting room they were unaware of the eyes that watched them. Concealed by shadows and stealth a girl watched the couple. She watched them speak to one another… about Master Sensei and the secret mission they had been given. She followed them listening as she went. None of the information came as a surprise to her. She had been told this would happen so she expected it. However, what waited for Ron and Yori would be a surprise and no one would expect what was soon coming. The girl was so lost in thought that she bumped into someone. She shifted her weight to favor her back leg incase she needed to fight. The person she had run into turned to face her. It was a boy… Ishida. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her.

"Satoko… What are you doing sneaking around without looking where you're going?" Ishida asked. Satoko fumbled for a moment trying to come up with a suitable lie.

"I… I was…" A blush worked its way into her face… Ishida turned his head when he heard Yori's voice and saw her walking with Ron. Ishida turned back to Satoko grinning.

"You were following them weren't you Satoko-kun?" Though he was right Ishida apparently believed her motives had more to do with some kind of adolescent crush and that her blush was from embarrassment. Neither of these assumptions was true but they gave her the perfect excuse she needed.

"It's none of your business…" Satoko pouted. "And don't call me kun…" She folded her arms.

"Whatever… live in your dream world Satoko-kun." Ishida took effort to emphasize her name. She just kept pouting until he got board and left.

When she felt it was safe she went back to following Ron and Yori. She did not have a crush, she was following orders and she had not been embarrassed she was mad. She was mad at herself for being so careless and mad at Ishida for being in her way and catching her. Though she probably owed him now. If he started spreading the rumor that she had a crush on Ron… or better yet Yori then much suspicion would be taken off her. Even if she were caught again it would be written off as the actions of a love struck groupie. Yes she did owe Ishida… but she was still mad at him.

Not that it would matter much longer. Once her mission was complete. Satoko watched Ron and Yori enter the dormitory. They would be preparing to leave for their mission and so should she. She would continue to follow them even after they left Yamanouchi. Follow them to the other ninja school and she would be their then they received their package. She would carry out her orders flawlessly and finally earn the attention she deserved.

* * *

Ron and Yori were walking side by side down the hallway quickly approaching Ron's room. Yori's was in the female dorm in a different building. They had fallen silent, a weight hanging in the air between them. When they reached the door to Ron's room Yori stopped in front of it and turned to Ron.

"Do you think Sensei was acting strange?" Yori asked. Ron wasn't sure what she meant. Though he suspected it had to do with how reserved Sensei had been. How little he had told them about their assignment and the object they were supposed to be retrieving. If so then Ron didn't think it was strange per se. Sensei had been operating behind a veil of secrecy for some time now. So the implication in the question… what she really wanted to know was why. Ron trusted his mentor above all others but if he were honest he had to admit he wanted to know why too.

"Ron-san?" Yori was searching his eyes with a concerned expression. He must have been deeper in thought then he realized.

"I think Sensei sees something the rest of us can't… I think he's trying to protect us 'till we're ready to see what he has to show us." It was the best reason he could come up with and it seemed to satisfy Yori for the moment.

She smiled. "I am glad you came back with me."

Ron wasn't prepared for a comment like that. He blinked a couple times before regaining his composure.

"Were you afraid I wouldn't?" He asked.

"I was unsure how you would react to seeing Kim-san again." Yori's eyes dropped to the floor. "I thought… you might… decide to stay." Yori tripped over the words as if they hurt her to speak them. Ron placed a hand on her cheek and gently lifted her head until their eyes meet.

"Mai Rabu… everything I need is here. This is where I belong now." Ron leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. Yori wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"I will see you soon Ron-san." Yori kissed him on the cheek and walked back down the hall.

Ron took a deep breath and slid the door to his room open. Rufus was lying on the floor eating a Pocky stick. When he saw Ron he crossed his little pink arms and tapped his foot.

"What?" Ron asked. Rufus took the Pocky stick out of his mouth batted his eyes and walked in a circle swaying his hips.

Ron smiled. "Don't get jealous." Rufus shook his head, jabbing and walking in circles a bit before looking at Ron again.

"Kim!" He squeaked. Ron sighed heavily closing the door to his room. He had not summoned Rufus in a while and a lot had happened very quickly. He still didn't know where Rufus went when he returned to his home realm but he had learned that it was wholly dethatched from this world. News didn't pass back and forth and he spent a lot of time catching his little buddy up on current events.

Ron sat down crossing his legs and Rufus came over and perched on his knee.

"Things have changed between me and KP." Ron said.

"Changed?" Rufus looked concerned.

"While you and I were gone training she…" Ron paused a moment unsure of how to explain the situation. He wasn't even really sure how it happened… it just did. Now they were different people with separate lives.

"We grew apart…" Ron said finally. "She's moved on with someone else and… so am I." The question was on the little rodents tongue almost before Ron had finished speaking.

"Who?" Rufus squeaked. "Who?" Ron was a little surprised by his curiosity, but maybe he shouldn't have been. Kim had been a big part of his life too and he obviously still cared about her. Ron wondered how he would take the news.

"Well… she's kind of… she started…" Rufus came up his leg a little, eyes wide.

Ron huffed. "She's with Monique… they're living together." Rufus took a moment to process this and then shrugged.

"Oh…" He said, jumped off Ron and went to his little bed to finish his Pocky Stick. Was it really that easy? Had Rufus been able to just except something that he himself was still trying to process? Back on the plane he had played it off as if it wasn't important. They were on a mission and he didn't need it clouding his mind. However, now all that was over and he had plenty of time to think, too much. All the thoughts and emotions about everything that had changed in the past few months were haunting him now. Yet he would have to push it all down again in order to carry out his new mission. Hopefully he'd find some time to meditate later, to find a resolution that would quiet his mind once again.

* * *

In the next chapter:

Ron and Yori travel to the sister ninja school and meat it's incredibly enigmatic and compelling Sensei.


End file.
